


Le rêveur

by Lazeleh



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazeleh/pseuds/Lazeleh
Summary: Perdu dans ses songes, Martin ne voyait plus rien. Il rêvait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dfijsifgg Argh qu'est ce que je fais là, je ne sais pas je ne sais plus. J'avoue être mal de poster cela, et je m'excuse à l'avance pour les personnes réelles citées, je ne me base que sur des représentations fictionnelles donc c'est que du brainstorming à donf mixé par l'envie de poster.  
> Aussi bon première fois que je poste officiellement une fiction ici, sachant que je sévis déjà autre part. Mais bon j'ai été tentée, en plus les gens sur ce fandom sont trop chous, y a des bonnes fictions (que je n'ai toujours pas liké/commenté parce voilà mais je pense à vous et promis un moment je le ferai).  
> Sinon bah le texte est bizarre, pour une première on aura vu mieux je vous l'accorde \O/  
> Bonne lecture !

Il faisait chaud et beau. Une atmosphère tendre et presque idyllique dans le paysage si souvent obstrué de la capitale française.

Martin fumait silencieusement sa cigarette, perché sur le toit, l’esprit ailleurs. Rien ne semblait le déranger, et le dos légèrement vouté, les muscles détendus, on aurait dit qu’il faisait partie du décor. Perdu dans ses songes, Martin ne voyait plus rien.

Il rêvait.

_Nous sommes partis pour un si long voyage._

Des visages, des rencontres et des paroles se pavanaient dans son esprit. Le bout d’une chanson, une inscription sur un bout de papier, Martin choyait ses moments de vie qui n’étaient plus que des souvenirs. Des souvenirs qu’il voyait en rêve.

_Puisque le reste est déjà loin._

Les bancs de l’école, les copains, les copines et balles dans la cours de récré. Pourquoi y pensait-il au juste ? Il se revoyait jeune et troublé, découvrant le monde comme une œuvre d’art. Un journal animé qu’il suffisait de remplir. Ecrire lui allait bien.

Parler, c’était s’ouvrir. Martin avait toujours un peu peur. Enfant, il avait souffert de cela. Sa mère lui disait que les autres ne lui feraient pas de mal, lui qui était si gentil, si serviable. Pourquoi des larmes coulent sur un si joli visage ? Il ne savait plus car la douleur profonde du rejet le rendait fou.

Maintenant il s’en accommodait.

Du moins il l’espérait.

Du haut de ses vingt-neuf ans, Martin se sentait comme un jeune adolescent durant ses jeunes années. L’art des crises et de la sourde oreille où on croyait mentir à ses parents au lieu de soi-même. Si ce n’était que ça. Mais quand on est ado, on découvre et on aime. On crie et on pleure, on pense à mourir un temps puis à se révolter un autre.

_Tu es merveilleux_

L’amour, Martin l’avait déjà connu dans les bras d’une fille, si belle et si jolie. Elle l’avait aimé comme le lui l’avait aimée. Ils firent ce que tous les ados font et ce fut très bien comme ça. Il l’aima si fort. Pour lui avoir apporté l’envie de continuer, son cœur lui appartiendrait toujours un peu.

Il se retrouva seul ensuite, face au monde des adultes dans lequel il angoissait plus que de raison.

_Tu n’es pas seul_

Martin était ce genre de personne qu’on ne pouvait vraiment rassurer si tant il nous était donner de le comprendre. Il préférait de loin son univers à lui face à la réalité tranchante qu’il commentait et étudiait à longueur de journée.

D’où venait ce paradoxe ?

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla tendrement la réponse et dans son songe, il y eut comme un tremblement de terre. Car dans ses souvenirs subsistait cette vérité qui le dérangeait profondément. Celle qu’il faisait taire car elle était trop dure à avouer.

Martin aimait l’Autre tout comme il en avait peur. Le Regard posé sur lui, il en avait une conscience aigüe. Trop peut-être, car ce Regard lui faisait baisser la tête. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher l’aimer.

Quand la caméra le regardait, il aimait ça. Quand Valentine le regardait, il aimait ça. Quand Pana le regardait, il aimait ça. Quand Hugo le regardait, il adorait ça.

Quand Yann le regardait, il était amoureux.

Quand il l’aimait tout court en fait.

Aimer un autre que soi et le chérir dans ses draps du matin comme au soir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire cela.

Martin avait tant à donner et à offrir. Un amour inconditionnel dans le cœur qui ferait gronder des orages. Mais comment lui avouer, comment se l’avouer ?

Il ne s’agissait pas de sortir du placard, ni même de dire à son meilleur ami que peut-être il pouvait apprécier la compagnie masculine. Non, c’était plus insidieux.

_Ça vient de plus loin._

Si Martin aimait tant voyager dans ses souvenirs, c’était pour y trouver des réponses à ses interrogations. Avec le recul, il avait appris à ne pas se dérober face à eux alors que même il avait horreur de la personne qu’il avait été. Il en souffrait évidement, mais c’était ce genre de terreur douce qu’on ne peut s’empêcher de redemander sous peine de finir seul et désespéré.

Et si la réponse était là, cachée au plus profond de ses rêves, il pourrait la trouver et enfin lui dire je t’-

-Hey Martin, ça va tu te sens bien ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, un peu ébloui par le soleil. Il était assis sur le sol, sa cigarette entièrement consumée entre ses doigts.

Face à lui se tenait Yann en pull blanc, le regard légèrement inquiet. Il ne l’avait pas entendu venir. En fait il s’était endormi ici.

-Je crois que j’ai pas pris assez de café ce matin, souffla Martin en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Yann rit un peu, puis posa sa main sur le front du journaliste. Celui-ci fut légèrement surpris par le geste mais ne dit rien.

-T’as pas de fièvre. Ce que tu peux être idiot parfois, sourit le présentateur, même si l’inquiétude n’avait pas encore disparu de son visage.

-Je sais, excuse-moi.

Martin s’étira un peu mais les brumes de son étrange sommeil ne disparaissaient pas. Son esprit bourdonnait partout dans sa tête.

-Viens, Yann se releva et lui tendit la main en souriant gentiment.

Martin regarda tour à tour son visage puis sa main tendue, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose le dérangeait. Il ne savait pas quoi. Ses rêves venaient de lui faire comprendre quelque chose d’important mais il ne se souvint pas quoi.

-Reste avec moi encore un peu, s’il te plait, murmura le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

Yann haussa les sourcils puis se rassit, cette fois à côté de son ami.                                              

-Dis-moi ce qu’il ne va pas, demanda Yann avec tendresse.

Martin regardait le sol, incapable de faire un geste. Il était comme vidé de ses forces et cœur avait mal, il le sentait.

Yann le couvait du regard, attendant patiemment une réaction du plus jeune.

Une minute passa et aucune réaction de la part de Martin ne vint. Son visage s’était renfermé et une mélancolie se lisait dans son regard noisette. Doucement, Yann prit la main gauche du jeune homme dans la sienne et lui caressa le dos de celle-ci avec son pousse. Les doigts de Martin se resserrèrent autour des siens.

-J’ai mal, avoua à demi-mot Martin après un moment.

-Où ça ?

Martin se colla contre l’épaule de Yann, obligeant celui-ci à passer un bras autour des siens.

-Un peu partout. Mais surtout ici.

Il posa leurs deux mains entrelacées sur son cœur qui battait furieusement contre sa poitrine.

-J’ai fait un rêve. Et ce rêve m’a révélé quelque chose d’important. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement. Peut-être que je ne veux pas le découvrir et c’est pour cela que j’ai si mal.

-Tes rêves te parlent maintenant ?  pouffa Yann en callant sa tête contre celle de Martin.

-Plus souvent que tu ne le crois, sourit tristement Martin.

Il releva légèrement la tête vers le présentateur qui le regardait de cette certaine façon qui faisait qu’il l’adorait. Le visage de Martin reprit un peu plus de couleurs et sans se soucier de quoique ce soit, il fourra son nez dans le cou de Yann qui sursauta légèrement au contact. Ce dernier sentit ses joues se chauffer tandis que le souffle chaud de Martin lui chatouillait la peau.

-Si tu savais Yann… Les rêves font ce qu’ils veulent de toi, marmonna Martin.

-Crois-moi, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, admit le plus vieux d’une voix profonde.

Martin songea que les vaps l’aidaient pour beaucoup. En temps normal, il aurait été beaucoup plus stressé, plus maladroit. Mais là tout de suite, il voulait profiter avant que la magie du moment ne s’évapore.

-Dis moi, souffla-t-il

Une hardiesse inconnue faisait vibrer sa voix. Il commençait à comprendre son rêve, par à coup. Les images lui revenaient floues et claires. Les voix aussi, légions et indécises.

Et puis entre toutes, il y avait la _sienne_.

Yann se redressa légèrement. Ses pupilles exprimaient une attention nouvelle et intense. Une émotion pure et inconstante.

-L’angoisse est ce qui fait parler le mieux les rêves je crois, c’est pour cela que- Martin ?

Martin avait déposé un baiser papillon dans son cou. Il fut si rapide que Yann crut l’avoir rêvé. Durant quelques secondes, aucun des deux ne bougea, puis Martin réitéra son mouvement avec lenteur. Sa respiration s’était accélérée, et Yann esquissa une moue attendrie contre ses cheveux en batailles.

 De sa main libre, il releva la tête du jeune homme. Son visage était tout rouge. Il crut même sentir son corps trembler légèrement.

-Je… Yann je sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris-

-Chut.

Yann posa son index contre les lèvres de Martin puis les caressa doucement. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, faisant passer une multitude de sensations entre leurs deux corps.

-Tu as tout ton temps pour me le dire, alors ne te presse pas.

Yann lui souris tendrement puis se pencha en avant et l’embrassa sur le coin des lèvres. Ce n’était qu’une pression, peau contre peau, qui  laissa entrevoir mille promesses.

Martin ferma les yeux. Une sensation de plaisir intense mêlée à de l’amertume traversa son corps chancelant. Il entrevoyait enfin une lueur dans son esprit embué par le désarroi.

 Yann ne le rejetait pas, il semblait même apprécier. Il y avait un début d’avenir ; un futur à partager à deux. Il l’espérait si fort.

_Je ne suis plus seul._

-Attends-moi encore un peu, souffla Martin contre les lèvres de Yann.

Ils collèrent leurs fronts ensembles et Martin passa une main sur le visage de Yann, caressant le coin plissé de ses yeux rieurs. Un sourire illumina le visage de Yann.

-Je ne rêve que de ça, dit-il dans un petit rire, gonflant d’amour le cœur de Martin.


End file.
